Being The Birthday Girl
by CSI1983
Summary: A suprise birthday party for Sara with very unexpected results. Heavy on GSR


**Being The Birthday Girl**

Sara gave a heavy sigh as she unlocked her apartment door. It had been a long tiring day and she was more then ready for a long hot bath and some Friends reruns. Her birthday had slipped by quietly and for that she was grateful. She never really liked all the celebration that went with them and she never liked celebrating her age. She stopped liking it when she hit 21.

"Surprise!"

Sara stood shocked as she saw the small gathering in her apartment. Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Brass, Greg and Grissom were all surrounding the living room table, which seemed to be buckled a little under the weight of the giant cake and huge amounts of food covering it.

"That's about the right word for it. How did you guys get in?"

Greg waved.

"I jimmied the lock. Years of misspent youth came in handy."

Sara made her way deeper into the room, Catherine grabbing her elbow and pushing her into the closet seat.

"Time for present's birthday girl. Mine first."

Catherine placed a large square box on Sara's lap and watched as she popped open the lid, pulling out a rich black suede jacket.

"Wow Cath this is gorgeous."

Catherine smiled with pride.

'I saw you looking at my caramel one and I thought that you would look better in black. Happy birthday Sara."

The two women embraced and Sara carefully laid the jacket across the arm of her chair, Greg stepping forward next. Sara unwrapped the gift quickly, breaking into a grin.

"A magic eight ball. Excellent I always wanted one of these. Thanks Greggo."

Sara gave him a kiss on the cheek, that made the young CSI blush and he stepped back as Warrick moved forward, a large white box in his hands. Sara noted how heavy it was before taking off the lid. The present was divided into two parts. One half held two limited edition books, Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice, while the other half contained half a dozen of Sara's favourite movies on DVD.

"Thanks Warrick. I love the books, where did you get them from?"

Warrick shrugged.

"EBay. Took a while but I finally out bid the other guy."

Sara laughed.

"Just promise you'll come over and eat too much popcorn while we watch these movies ok?"

Warrick smiled and glared at Nick as he pushed his way through.

"Here's mine."

Nick handed her a slim white envelope from which Sara pulled out two hundred dollars worth of CD vouchers.

"You need to build up a bigger collection Sidle."

Sara smiled as she thought about her very small collection of twenty odd CD's.

"Thanks Nicky."

Nick smiled widely and took his place back beside Warrick as finally Brass made his way to Sara.

"I didn't know what to get you so I hope this is ok."

He handed her a tightly wrapped package and Sara pulled back the wrapping gently to reveal yet another book. This one had gold rimmed pages and slightly raised writing on the cover. 'The in-depth history of forensics. Everything you didn't know.'

Sara gave Brass a warm kiss.

"This is great Jim. I was eyeing a book exactly like this in the book store the other day. Lucky I left my credit card at home that day huh?"

Brass smiled and soon the attention turned to the cake and Sara finally got her eyes to Grissom's, which she had felt on her during the whole present presentation. He stayed slightly to the side of all the action, his posture relaxed, but his face alert to everything going on around him. A plate was shoved in her hand and she turned back to her party feast.

All too soon the food was gone and with hugs, kisses and well wishes, Sara was soon left alone with Grissom, who was busying himself with cleaning up the paper plates and cups.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sara nodded.

"It was lovely. I didn't expect any of this."

Grissom nodded.

"I know. Greg planned it."

Sara smiled.

"Sounds like Greg. Did you want to take some of this cake home?"

Sara held up the leftover cake that she was going to try and fit in the fridge.

"Nah I'm fine. It's a little too rich for me."

"Nice thought. Did you want a coffee?"

Grissom nodded and he made his way back to the living room, waiting on the sofa for Sara to bring the coffee. She came and sat beside him, handing him a large mug of the strong dark brew. Grissom set his aside before handing Sara large jewellery box.

"Happy birthday Sara."

Unlike all the other presents, Sara wasn't in such a hurry to open this one, quite happy to just sit in the fact that this was the third gift that Grissom had given her now. First the plant, the book and now this.

"Open it."

Sara felt Grissom's eyes on her as she popped open the box and removed a thick entwined gold charm bracelet, four little charms already dangling from the chain.

"Grissom, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say."

Grissom took the charm bracelet off Sara and clipped it to her slim wrist.

"I put a few charms on already. A book, because you love them, a magnifying glass for our jobs, a little bottle to remind yourself what you have overcome and al little torch."

Sara raised her eyebrows.

"And that's for what?"

Grissom leaned closer, his voice low.

"So you can always find your way back to me."

Sara nodded slightly, Grissom's breath stirring her hair a little. She could smell cake and a beer that she had seen earlier, and not for the first time, she wondered how he would taste. And whether he would let anything happen. They sat for a little while longer in their intimate little bubble and Sara was about to speak when Grissom leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were hot and gentle, and he tasted of her birthday cake. Sara opened her mouth, a small moan escaping from her throat and suddenly that was the end of the gentleness and hunger replaced it. Grissom pushed Sara down into the sofa, his body pinning her down, his hands wrapped around his wrists as his mouth explored hers. His hands moved down her arms and buried themselves in her soft hair. Grissom paused to catch his breath, examining Sara's swollen lips and half closed eyes.

"Don't you dare stop."

Grissom laid another kiss on her mouth, before working his way down her throat.

'You taste so good Sara."

Sara moaned as she pulled his mouth back to hers, deepening the kiss again. Sara helped Grissom out of his shirt without breaking the connection, her hands running anywhere she could reach. Grissom stopped again, stilling her hands.

"Not here."

Sara burst into laughter when Grissom scooped her up effortlessly and headed to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Tow hours later, both sated and wonderfully exhausted, Sara and Grissom lay side by side, the faint lamp light painting the room with ghostly shadows.

"Where to from here Sara? What's after this?"

Sara rolled over and put a hand on his chest, her eyes finding his.

"Everything Grissom. I want everything."

Grissom pushed the tangled hair out of her eyes, his fingers tracing her lips and jaw.

"I want everything too."

Sara frowned down at him.

"Do you love me?"

Grissom studied her again before answering.

"Yeah I think I do. Do you love me?"

This was one question Sara had had the answer to for a long time.

"I've loved you forever."

They kissed and Sara snuggled down against him, watching as the bracelet moved and sparkled in the lamp light.

"I suppose I need to put a 'G' on this now."

Grissom's laugh rumbled up his chest, vibrating Sara's cheek.

"Happy birthday Sara."

Sara kissed him on the chest and felt herself begin to drift to sleep. No matter what happened between this birthday and the next she knew that this one was the best she had had in a long time. This one would be etched in her memory forever.


End file.
